bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
118
=118= This is One One Eight, also known as 118, is a Bungie.net private group. It was founded by Watts in September of 2008. 118 is a place where Bnet users can come to have intelligent discussions about legitimate issues. There is no tolerance for ignorance. Members are expected to be active and to do anything they can to help make the community a more hospitable environment. Discussions are plentiful and varied, and can range from topics such as HLG, MLG, or Bungie.nets moderators, to such simple issues such as girlfriends, politics, and other assorted subjects. The forum is lifeblood of the group, as drafts of articles are placed here for discussion and ratification, and ideas for other group concerns are discussed. The attitude is light-hearted yet serious. Proper grammar is a must. Trolling in the group and/or public forums is strictly prohibited. =Creation= The events that led up to 118's creation were described by the founder in the following paragraph: "Relating to Bungie, I have been on the forums since around 2004. I have seen many come and go, and the same for ideals, and controversies. I have changed my forum views considerably over my time here, more so since the release of Halo 3. The first group I joined was Implausible's The General Public. I started becoming extremely involved, and then began advocating players rights, up until the point when I would start writing full-out essays. These became popular, and most can be found in the articleURL section of our group homepage. Some made me infamous, and got me banned for petty reasons, and others stayed front page for weeks and weeks then eventually got locked. I have a few disagreements with the moderators, most of you can tell and if you read my post history on my alternate accounts, you can most certainly see the animosity that has been directed towards me in the past. All of this led me to create 118. At first this was an idea, and meant to catch people's attention, and now it has blossomed into a group with it's own society and views on everything presented in the forums. It's members are first class people, and from all walks of life." Growth 118's growth was initially slow. A core group of users from 118's original roster followed Watts to the new incarnation, and soon after, as its members became more present on the main forums, other intelligent users were found and brought in for membership. The member count quickly reached 100 members, but Watts decided a member purge was necessary as many members were found to be inactive for long periods of time. This purge caused the member count to drop to 50, but it ultimately rose again as 118's reputation began to grow. It rose up to 95 members, until on April 2009, when iSystematic made another purge, dropping the group's count to 65. Current membership stands at 76. =118 Administration= *Watts- Founder. Group title is 'Captain, oh Captain'. Main source for all important articles. Not very popular with B.net moderators. *The Benergizer- Second in Command. Group title is 'Juvenis Prodigium'. Analyzes articles, and provides assistance for them when needed. *iSystematic- Junior Admin. Group title is 'Manu ex Deo'. Manages humpdays, analyzes articles, and provides feedback. *Chubbz- Junior Admin. Group title is 'Manu ex Deo'. Analyzes articles, and provides feedback. *Bel1erophon- Member Management. Screens applicants for acceptance into 118 based on post history and survey responses. *XmY Br iZ 4Sh0tX- One of the most senior members of 118. Group title is 'Master Moderator'. *The MLG Pope- One of the most senior members of 118. Group title is 'Master Moderator'. The Silent Revolutionaries Just after the new year, 4 new members with the title "Silent Revolutionary" appeared in 118. A thread titled "The Consulate" was created by The Directory, and was immediately stickied. The Silent Revolutionaries posted several cryptic messages in this thread, often variations of each others posts. They appeared in this order: *The Directory - Leader of the Silent Revolutionaries. *Versailles - Second to post. *The Feuliant - Third to post. *Varennes - Fourth to post. 118 members soon learned that the Silent Revolutionaries were created in order to combat trolls, and groups that brought down the community. Do to Watts' time being consumed by school and Halo tournaments, the Silent Revolutionary project was officially suspended. It remains unseen as to whether it will remain like that, or if it will become active again. =Group Titles= *Questionable Intent - Given to users that 118 Admin deem questionable. *Student Member - Given to all new members. *Junior Member - Members that have proven their dedication to 118's cause. *Senior Member - Members that have not only proven their dedication, but have been in the group for a while. *Alumni - These members are long time patrons of 118. *Community Guy - This member is in charge of the group news feed.This role is currently occupied by Index. *Silent Revolutionary - Not much is known about these members, as they are very cryptic. *Moderator - Members that have limited power over the forums. *Master Moderator - Members that have full power over the forums. *Member Management - Members that are in charge of the member queue and member titles. *Manu ex Deo - This title belongs to iSystematic and Chubbz, the group's junior admins. *Juvenis Prodigium - This title belongs to The Benergizer, the group's second in command. *Captain, oh Captain - This title belongs to Watts, the group's founder. =Humpdays= 118 has had four humpdays to date, all of which it won. Details and game links below. OEF Data Corrupted Dark Wave On 11/1/2008 118 played against Dark Wave. The match was a best of 3 series, which 118 won 2-1. http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=813730218&player=Get%20Iike%20Justin Game 1 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=813753148&player=Get%20Iike%20Justin Game 2 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=813772633&player=Get%20Iike%20Justin Game 3 Black Water Ops On 3/7/2009 118 played against Black Water Ops. The match was a best of five series, which 118 won 3-1. http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=1013656037&player=lVl%20e%20r%20c%20u%20r%20y Game 1 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=1013702858&player=lVl%20e%20r%20c%20u%20r%20y Game 2 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=1013735649&player=lVl%20e%20r%20c%20u%20r%20y Game 3 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=1013773278&player=lVl%20e%20r%20c%20u%20r%20y Game 4 The Upper Echelon On 5/25/2009 118 played against The Upper Echelon. The match was a best of five series, which 118 won 3-0. http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=1262247713&player=lVl%20e%20r%20c%20u%20r%20y Game 1 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=1262271501&player=lVl%20e%20r%20c%20u%20r%20y Game 2 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=1262275616&player=lVl%20e%20r%20c%20u%20r%20y Game 3 =Group Montage= On June 1 2009, Erikster released the first 118 montage. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Is4FUH2xw6w&feature=channel_page 118 Montage =Important Articles= Many articles have been written on many subjects by the members of 118. Some of the most notable ones were on the subjects of Hidden League Gaming(HLG), Major League Gaming(MLG),and Bungie.net moderators/moderation methods.The HLG and Moderation threads reached nearly 1000 replies before being locked. Some smaller articles have also been written,on topics such as Generals and the ranking system. Watts' Moderation thread HLG: The world of exploitation. Watts' harshest-worded article yet-The MLG thread Category:All Pages